


Well, You Aren't Chicken Soup.

by LeoMcSchizzleManBadBoySupreme (GreyAreaSystem)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyAreaSystem/pseuds/LeoMcSchizzleManBadBoySupreme
Summary: Alya grabs what she thinks is a recipe book.It is not a Recipe book.
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 68





	Well, You Aren't Chicken Soup.

You know, in hindsight, both Alya and Marinette should have known better. 

Someone with a deep secret and someone with an even deeper secret that she could not let on to the other that she knew, well, shit would have to go down eventually. 

Yeah, Alya was a superhero. Yeah, she thought Marinette didn’t know. Yeah, Marinette knew Alya was a hero. And yeah, Marinette had to pretend to have no idea where Alya was disappearing toso she could keep her own identity a secret. 

This could go wrong in  _ so many ways _ . 

And Marinette was prepared, honestly. Dhe was prepared for the day they might detransform in the living room at the same time, or when one of them would climb in through the window and have to explain away how they were able to climb five stories to the balcony window without using the front door, or if Alya found the box of Guardian Stuff she had hiding under her bed, hell she was even prepared to pretend to be Utterly Betrayed ™  some day when Alya might have to make a regretful reveal in a time of great crisis. 

But this?

This she was completely unprepared for. 

She was at a complete loss at what to do when she walked into the kitchen, armed with a plastic boomerang she had accidentally grabbed in a rush to find Alya screaming back and forth with a panicked-looking demon. 

Yeah. 

A demon. 

“WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SUMMON ME?!” The strange steaming creature yelled, more fearful than angry. 

“YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE CHICKEN SOUP!” Alya yelled back, frantically flipping pages back and forth. Pages that happened to belong to one of Marinette’s, or rather, Ladybug’s potion books. 

Ah. 

Alya must have grabbed it thinking it was a recipe book and somehow summoned a demon instead. 

“WHY WOULD I BE CHICKEN SOUP?!” The creature moved to peer over the young woman's shoulder. 

“I THOUGHT THIS WAS A RECIPE BOOK!” Neither of them seemed to have noticed her yet. She could take this time to try and come up with some sort of excuse. She settled on ‘A book Nonna picked up somewhere in Russia she hadn’t tried out yet.’ Yeah, that sounded plausible. Nah, that would 100% work. 

“WHY WOULD A RECIPE BOOK ASK FOR CHICKEN BLOOD?!”

“MAN I DON’T KNOW, I WAS TIRED!” 

“GAH, YOU MORTALS ARE INSUFFERABLE!” The steaming creature disappeared in a puff of smoke. For a moment, there was silence.

“So _that’s_ what Nonna’s book does.” She tried, and Alya jumped. 

“How long have you been there?”

“About thirty seconds, why?”

“I think I might have, like, sold my soul or something.” The two roommates stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. “So your Nonna gave you this book?”

“Yeah, I think it came from Russia.”

  
  



End file.
